spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition
Rules (Read the rules before editing!) *Do not start or end a season without my permission. *No profanity. *No vandalizing. *Complete episodes that you created before the season ends. *Have fun! How to be a good writer #Put your name in the infobox. State what your position is. (E.g. writer, editor, e.t.c.) #Read the rules above. #Start thinking of an episode. Make sure the episodes are SpongeBob-related. #Write the episode. Make sure you have checked your grammar, vocabulary and spelling. #As I said before, have fun! -Dude, it's time... to have fun!!! (talk) 13:14, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Story Season 1 recall SpongeBob and Patrick play a game titled 'Minecraft' on their PS4 and they are addicted to it! Throughout their journey, they learnt new things and more knowledge about Minecraft. With the help of their neighbour Squidward and SpongeBob's boss Mr. Krabs, they were able to stop the endermen infestation at the end of the season. Season 2 After a month of playing Minecraft on SpongeBob's PS4, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs decide to play Minecraft again, only to find out that the PS4 is broken and has to be sent for repairs. Bored, SpongeBob suggests that they play Minecraft on their computers. With SpongeBob's suggestion, the gang are able to lift their Minecraft spirits again. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants series SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Squidward Q. Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Sandy Cheeks Minecraft series Zombies Creepers/Charged Creepers Spider Jockeys Sheep Villagers Endermen Episodes Season 1 This season is planned to have 30 episodes. Episode 1: 'In The Game' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob and Patrick plays Minecraft for the first time and they encounter zombies and creepers! SpongeBob wants to craft a sword and Patrick wants to build a house. They must choose which to build! Episode 2: 'Spider Jockey-ing Around' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob encounters a spider jockey and tries to attack it but gets killed everytime he tries to kill it. Meanwhile, Patrick finds some sheep. Episode 3: 'All What I Need' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob crafts a bow and Patrick crafts an arrow. Patrick begins to craft many arrows until they are out of materials! They had to find more materials before night falls! Episode 4: 'Squid Joins In' - DudeBob SquarePants Squidward saw SpongeBob and Patrick play Minecraft and thinks it's interesting so SpongeBob teaches Squidward how to play the game. Meanwhile, Patrick wanders away from their house at night and found a skeleton! Episode 5: 'Just How Dumb Patrick Is' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward decides to build their own houses. SpongeBob builds a pineapple, Squidward builds a house inspired by his own face, and Patrick builds a rock. Patrick tries to lift the rock but fails to do so. Squidward calls him a dumb person and Patrick starts to attack Squidward. Can SpongeBob break up the fight? Episode 6: 'Too Addictive?' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob plays Minecraft ''too ''much and forgets about his job at The Krusty Krab untill Mr. Krabs have to call him. At work, SpongeBob has been thinking too much about Minecraft and serves the Krabby Patties without deliciousness and the customers want a refund. Upon hearing this, Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob a warning: If he doesn't do his job properly, he will be fired! What will SpongeBob do? Episode 7: 'Traumatised?' - DudeBob SquarePants Squidward stumbles into a cave and hears cave noises. Feeling scared without SpongeBob and Patrick, he quickly exited the game and runs off to his own house. SpongeBob and Patrick must convince Squidward to overcome his fear. Episode 8: 'Dark Water' - Ghastlyop After a bit of a break into the real life, a flood nearly drowns the place. But this isn't proper water but a different kind that is a darker and ghostly kind which may kill ALL of the population if some three people don't save it in time. Note: This is the first episode written by Ghastlyop and a different writer. Episode 9: 'Solar' - Ghastlyop When the power goes out, SpongeBob is attacked by a rouge Creeper squad. He must build an engine to sustain the power or it's Game Over! Episode 10: 'MineKart' - Ghastlyop SpongeBob & Patrick try out the Minecarting, when a pack of villagers rant about their skills. The two teams both agree on a death race down TNT hillside. Once the deal is done. They might never live again! Episode 11: 'Unpopularity' - DudeBob SquarePants Patrick finds a village filled with villagers. Thinking that thet are clones, he decides to kill them all, that is until SpongeBob tells him that he is losing his popularity. Patrick has to figure out a plan to get his popularity back. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs starts to get addicted to Minecraft as he plays it at his home. Quote: Patrick: Die impostors, DIE! SpongeBob: Pat, stop that! Patrick: Why's that so? SpongeBob: You will lose your popularity! Patrick: So...? SpongeBob: Iron Golems may kill you if popularity level is -15-- Patrick: AHHH!! (Runs until he crashes into a wall and falls down) SpongeBob: Shouldn't tell him that... Episode 12: 'Ways To Provoke An Enderman' - DudeBob SquarePants In this episode, SpongeBob and Patrick tells us why provoking an Enderman is dangerous and tells us how to provoke an Enderman (as of Patrick's wish but only if you're brave to do that!) Episode 13: 'Lost and Alone: Part 1' - DudeBob SquarePants Patrick feels he had enough with living with his home in Minecraft and decides to move out, much to SpongeBob's shock and Squidward's joy. However, he finds an abandoned island and decides to build a house there. However, he soon finds out that the island is creeper infected! Patrick decides to kill them all but stops when he finds a charged creeper and realizes he is out of weapons... Episode 14: 'Lost and Alone: Part 2' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob is shocked that Patrick is attacked by a charged creeper and decides to travel to the island to bring down the beast. Meanwhile, Squidward decides to tag along with SpongeBob to experience his first time encountering a charged creeper. Episode 15: 'Mission Impossible' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob discovers that he can make an iron sword. However, there is one problem: he does not know where to find iron ingots. He tries looking for it everywhere but to no avail. As he was searching for information on the Internet, he finds a video that tells gamers how to find iron ore and ended his problems to find the iron ingots. Episode 16: 'Traps' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward decides to build a trap, with Patrick being the prey. At night, they completed building the trap. As the hostile mobs chased him, he gets killed by the hostile mobs after he was trapped in the trap. He gets angry but pleased that he and his buddies managed to complete their aim. Episode 17/18: 'Into the Other World' - Ghastlyop SpongeBob, Patrick & Squidward wake up practising for any other attacks untill they fall into a hole that brings them down into a new dangerous world that brings them more death and destruction with a giant new enemy. Episode 19: 'Getting Bored' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob feels he had enough of Minecraft, and decides to quit playing the game. Patrick and Squidward must persuade SpongeBob to play Minecraft again. Episode 20: 'Patrick on Fire' - DudeBob SquarePants Patrick activates a fire in his house and had to live with SpongeBob for the upcoming days. Meanwhile, Squidward hears about something called 'The End' and tries to build a portal to it. Episode 21: '30 Minutes of Failures' - DudeBob SquarePants Squidward decides to end the game by beating the Ender Dragon in The End dimension but there is a problem: he need a portal and the materials to build it and goes around the Overworld to search the materials while battling hostile mobs in the process. Meanwhile, SpongeBob builds a section of his house for Patrick. A little note: This episode, along with the next episode both feature Squidward as the main character. Also, both episodes broke the fourth wall as it referenced the length of each episode. Episode 22: 'Another 30 Minutes of Failures' - DudeBob SquarePants Squidward decides to give up searching for the materials for The End portal and hears about a mob called a Ghast. He decides to find it around the Overworld, similar to the previous episode. However, his wish is really granted! Episode 23: 'Not Worth It' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob and Patrick realises that there are gold ingots in Minecraft, so they decide to look for the gold ores in the Overworld. They managed to find out the location of the ores and smelted them and used them to craft weapons. However, the weapons are not as strong as weapons made from cobblestone, iron and diamond. They decide to get rid of the material. However, they do not know how to get rid of the materials. Episode 24: 'Already Addictive' - DudeBob SquarePants Sandy goes to SpongeBob's house, telling him there is karate practice. SpongeBob tells her that he is too busy playing Minecraft with Patrick and Squidward. Sandy tells him that they would get addicted to the game, which he replies "We are already addicted".'' After seeing SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward having weapons, houses and battling monsters, she decides to play Minecraft, and loves it! Episode 25: 'The Haunted Krab' - DudeBob SquarePants Mr. Krabs decides to join SpongeBob and his friends in Minecraft and decides to build a Krusty Krab with the help of SpongeBob and Squidward. However, he forgets to install torches in the building. At night, creepers and zombies and several other hostile mobs enters the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob decides to get rid of them but Squidward tells him that wouldn't be easy to do... Episode 26: 'Cats Around The Corner' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob finds a cat, and decides to tame it and shows it to his buddies. When a creeper shows up, SpongeBob shows it his cat. Suddenly, the creeper ran away and SpongeBob chases the creeper all around the Overworld just to show it his cat. Episode 27: 'Dying For Fun?' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob and the gang created a world where they can die just for fun. However, at night, hostile mobs invade the party. Does the gang cares about them? Why not? They're dying for fun! Episode 28: 'Breaking Blocks' - Ghastlyop SpongeBob and the gang start selling 'certain' blocks that you can use for a purpose. Will the Creepers and Zombies turn rabid over the new stuff? '''Note: This is Ghastlyop's last episode (until said otherwise) before his retirement in November of 2014.' Episode 29: 'Madness Over Endermen: Part 1' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob wakes up on a normal day and goes to see his friends in their houses. On the way, he saw an enderman lurking around his house idle. He kills the mob with his diamond sword and finds an ender pearl. However, endermen began lurking around Patrick's and Squidward's houses. He tries to kill them all but dies and leaves his weapons behind. When he respawns, he realises that endermen is everywhere and hard to defeat! Episode 30 (Season Finale): 'Madness Over Endermen: Part 2' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob and the gang decides to kill them all but the situation gets worse when they realise hostile mobs other than the endermen is also hard to kill. However, with the help of Mr. Krabs and hard work, the gang is able to kill all of them. In the end, they realised Patrick is the one who enabled the difficulty to hard which causes all mobs hard to kill. They got mad at him and decided to take a break from Minecraft. Season 2 This episode is planned to have 28 episodes, 2 episodes less than season 1. It also holds the first TV movie and Christmas Special of the series, the runtime for the special is 52 minutes (1 minute less the original TV version of Truth and Square). Episode 31: 'New Ways to Play Minecraft' - DudeBob SquarePants After SpongeBob's PS4 is broken, SpongeBob tells everyone that they can play Minecraft on their computers. After opening Minecraft, they are too lazy to build a new world, so they downloaded a Bikini Bottom map. Patrick stumbles across a website while searching for tips to be a good Minecraft player that is full of skins, mods and maps when everyone is taking a 15-minute break... Episode 32: 'Lucky Blocks!' - DudeBob SquarePants Patrick downloaded a mod called 'Lucky Blocks' and decides to use it, only to damage their world. Squidward tells Patrick to fix this mess in ONE day. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs offer to help, but not Squidward. Can the trio finish the job in just one day? Episode 33: 'Her First Step Towards Minecraft PC' - DudeBob SquarePants Sandy starts playing Minecraft on PC, so SpongeBob teaches her how to play Minecraft on her computer. Meanwhile, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs get into a fight in which difficulty should they play. Episode 34: 'The Fuzz Are Coming To Town' - Ghastlyop/JamesAdventures + friends of Ghastlyop SpongeBob and the gang star in the first Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition TV movie and Christmas/Holiday Special! SpongeBob and the gang play on the PC on the head up to Christmas, not knowing that there is a new curfew for Bikini Bottomers, which is 'You can not play on Minecraft on Christmas Eve. The people who made the rule? Microsoft. Looks like SpongeBob and the gang need to go on a out of this world adventure to unban the rule! While Patrick gets into a mistaken chat room with some YouTube stars! Will the Minecraft Christmas spirit work in all of them? Guest Starring: AmyLee33, StampyLongCat; Ghastlyop and many others! Episode 35: 'Sandy's Server' - BagelBoxd Sandy uses her technology to jack up her server to make it really popular. Squidward and Mr. Krabs go there instantly, but SpongeBob only wants to play classic. Patrick doesn't know which he wants to choose and they both provide reasons to stay or to go. Slowly Patrick leans more and more towards leaving, and SpongeBob is on his last legs desperately trying to keep Patrick. Which side will he choose? Episode 36: 'New Machinery' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob downloads a mod called 'Helicopter Mod' and tries to use it, and works out great. Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs use this mod to attack SpongeBob for not telling them about this mod. Night falls, and zombies and more hostile mobs spawn. Will they use their helicopters to destroy all monsters and apologise to SpongeBob for attacking him? Episode 37: 'The Pain Drain' - BagelBoxd SpongeBob accidentally breaks his computer, and hires a tech person to fix it. When he does, he inadvertently installs a mod called "The Pain Drain". This causes Patrick, Krabs, Squidward and Sandy to randomly die when they step on "drain blocks" which are invisible. Everyone has to stay in their houses because of this. SpongeBob tries to fix it, but he grows more drain blocks! Will they ever get out of their predicament? Episode 38: 'Making A Huge Drop' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob builds a roller coaster, which took 45 minutes to build and hires some workers to operate the stalls. Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs decide to give it a go, but to find out that SpongeBob hires zombies to operate the stalls. When they were riding the roller coaster, they complain to SpongeBob that there are huge drops and decide to destroy it! Can SpongeBob create a new and safe roller coaster to brighten up his friends? Episode 39: 'Welcome To Bikini Bottom: Part 1' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob finds a mod titled 'More Animals Mod' and decides to download it. However, it glitches and instead of giving him more animals, it brings every mod in Minecraft to be zapped out of the game! Monsters from the game then targets every Bikini Bottomite to be killed! Everyone puts the blame on SpongeBob. What will he do to transfer them back to the game? Episode 40: 'Welcome To Bikini Bottom: Part 2' - DudeBob SquarePants With time running out, SpongeBob has a few days to zap them back to the game. To zap them back, he builds a device and it works as he only needs to encounter them to zap them. SpongeBob is hailed hero of Bikini Bottom and the mayor of Bikini Bottom tells SpongeBob that he will have a 20% discount of the fine that was for the damage to Bikini Bottom, which he accepts. Trivia *More characters will be added in the future. *Although Squidward hates SpongeBob and Patrick, he likes to play Minecraft with them. *Breaking Blocks was edited by BBFC for the use of drug references. The total in the US version is 8. The BBFC toned it down to a respectable 4. *According to Ghastlyop, the hardest episodes to do of his batch was 'MineKart' & 'Breaking Blocks'. "MineKart was the hardest because I had to use the complications of the budget for the series, the CG was very limited in length. Breaking Blocks was the second hardest due to the BBFC having to tone down the drug refrences that I had to animate a couple of scenes at last minute." *The Season 2 and 2014 Christmas Special 'The Fuzz Are Coming To Town', was started all the way back in early October. An interview with Ghastly (which will be as a blog later on) told us that he had started writing this as a Christmas pilot for a Minecraft series. He finished the script in a fast and respectable 2 days as Ghastly animated the whole thing during October (save for the 14th & 15th, as he was at Alton Towers) and November. *According to DudeBob SquarePants, the season 2 episode 'Her First Step Towards Minecraft PC' is rated PG for language used in Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs' conversation. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Minecraft Crossovers